Caged Bird
by 7saix-puppy7
Summary: FemMarco! She was a kid when slaved and a teen when pushed. He was a pirate who might help her see the light of day. But can even this phoenix be reborn when gone through ten years of slavery with a world noble as her mistress
1. In A Cage

**Okay I got this idea from a picture I found on DA and I couldn't help but write about it. This has a femMarco in it which I believe is Marko hence the name. I hope you like and the title of this fic is the same as the title for the pic.

* * *

**

Caged Bird

Chapter 1 In A Cage

"So who is this little insect?"

"They said that her name wasn't known."

"She almost looks like a boy."

"Then shall we give her a boy's name?"

"A wonderful idea brother-sama."

"I suggest that we call her… Marko."

The three nobles stared down at the girl before them who was at the age of five. The tanned skinned girl with a mop of blonde hair covering one of her green eyes looked at the men and woman with little interest. The collar around her neck was loose but it was still impossible to get over her head for the girl had tried. She watched the men before noticing the look that the woman was giving her and the eyes made her flinch.

"I want this one." The woman said grabbing Marko's cheeks and squeezing them. "I can use her well."

"Maybe we can feed her that devil fruit that you found." A fat one said and the brunette grinned before dragging the girl. "Sister, we must mark her first."

"Fine but I don't want it on her back." The woman said ripping the shirt that Marko was wearing off and pushing the girl down. "I want it on her chest."

"Why?" the girl's father asked and the woman smiled.

"Because when she grows up and gains bosom, when men look at them they will see this mark and look down upon her." the woman said forcing the iron hot mark onto the small girl's chest emitting screams from the poor kid.

Marko lay on the ground and breathed heavily as the feeling of the burning skin denied shrinking and she felt sick. The woman who had marked her grabbed the small girl's hair and lifted her up, showing the bright emerald eyes underneath the blonde. A wicked smile grew on the woman's face as she stared at the young girl who was scared.

"You will never see light again, you understand me?" the woman asked and Marko looked in fear. "You will always hate me and you will grow strong because you dislike me."

"Sister is rough." The fatty said and the woman dragged the girl away.

* * *

Marko looked at the cuffs on her hands and the taste of the fruit that they had forced her to eat still lingered in her mouth. As soon as she had eaten it, they had made her show what powers lay in the fruit. Marko had been scared when she burst into blue flames and turned into a bird thing.

The nobles that she was forced to be a slave for had jumped for joy when she saw the rarity of whatever the devil fruit that she had eaten was. Marko watched her hands and smiled as the blue flames flickered in her hand. The girl's eyes shined as she saw them and closed them before ceasing the flames as the noble woman came in.

The brunette smiled at the girl in the cage and placed a mirror behind the girl who was only wearing an oversized shirt that fully revealed her mark. Marko looked at the mirror and watched her reflection before the woman easily whipped the girl's face and smashed her against the cage bars.

"You are going to stay in this little cage for a while." The woman said and Marko glared at her. "You are a bird and you are to stay in your cage."

* * *

Marko curled in a ball and looked at the mirror that was placed by her head. It had been ten years since she had been made a slave and exhaustion was something she knew nothing about. The girl had been forced into this cage that she had to take care of. Her bigger body barely fit in it and Marko could no longer stand but only sit as the black bars that caged her in. She never saw sunlight and the only actual light that she saw was her own though it was just warm fire. The noble she was a slave for appeared to have a fear of the dark forcing Marko to be her nightlight.

Marko looked at the straw that twined through her bare feet and the dirty dull gray shorts and button up shirt that fully revealed the long healed scar that marked her a slave. Her small chest could be partially seen and Marko wished to cover it but was refused for her mark was to be seen. She had gotten her cuffs removed but like all slaves still wore the neck ring that prevented her freedom.

Marko looked up when the door opened and a woman walked in but Marko looked away as she saw her mistress. The woman chuckled as she reached through the bars and gently stroked Marko's chin even against protest. The woman smiled friendly though the girl was not fooled before carefully opening the door and looking at Marko. The blonde stared at her before she followed the gesture that was given to her and jumped out of the iron cage.

For this was the first time she had walked properly in a while, Marko was very unsteady and her legs were weak but that was fixed when the woman whipped the ground. Marko instantly straightened up and followed the woman out of her dark room and into a lightened hallway. Marko narrowed her eyes at the light for even when she did walk around it was always in the darkness of her caged room.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret." The woman said as she dragged Marko behind her. "I really do love birds."

The woman spoke nothing as Marko was walked through the whole entire building of Mariejois. The girl looked around but caught eyes with no one, especially those of other slaves. The girl watched the ground and waited for her mistress to speak though she had no intention of answering fro to her there was nothing to say. The woman brought Marko out of the palace grounds and through the large gold and marble gate till they came to the edge of the Red Line where the palace was placed on.

"But you know what I love even more?" the woman asked and Marko turned to her for she had been gestured to go to the edge. "I like to see them fly."

Marko's eyes widened as she was pushed off of the cliff and began to fall down the edge of the Red Line. "A bird who doesn't know how to fly can die." The woman said as Marko disappeared through the clouds and soon her shadow was gone as well.

Marko stared at the sky in shock as she watched the silhouette of her mistress disappear as she fell into a blanket of clouds. Marko felt the coldness rush through her as she went through the clouds but she never looked up. Marko reached for whatever it was that she wanted to grab but found out that nothing was there.

The blonde clenched her out stretched fist and closed her eyes as tears began to fill them as she realized that there was nothing she could do. She had never learned how to transform or control her powers for all she had ever been allowed to do was light the room a bit. The girl felt tears began to poor out of her green eyes at the realization that she was going to die without life having given her anything.

"I-" Marko looked at the sky and watched as her tears flew above her as she fell towards the ground before shouting out to the world what she truly wanted.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS!"

Marko's voice echoed through the sky though no one could hear it for she was still high above any person. The girl became determined as she screamed once more and her voice echoed however far it could. Marko closed her eyes and thought, she thought back to when she had first transformed and what it felt like to have those wings on her back.

The girl opened her eyes as the familiar warmth enveloped her and she saw the blue flames lick at her skin. Marko welcomed the heat as it surrounded her body before she felt herself change completely. Marko turned and lifted her head and opened the beak she now wore and hollered at the sky one last time before flapping her flaming winds once more.

Marko felt accomplished as she flapped her wings to stay airborne but she then realized that she had no clue as to how to fly and once her wings folded she fell. The phoenix tried her hardest to stay airborne but found it hard to unfold her wings now that the wind rushed past her even greater than before because of the weight that was added to her due to her transformation.

Marko closed her eyes as the change she had undergone disappeared and she turned back into a normal person. The girl couldn't open her eyes for now that she was out and in the open, the effects if being a slave that were not considered when being one took over her and she continued to fall to the ocean below.

* * *

Hope you like once again^^


	2. In the Open

Caged Bird

Chapter 2 In the Open

The sea was approaching faster to a small girl who continued to fall towards it with no intention of stopping. But it wasn't like there was no intention but rather that she had no ability to do so and that was picked up instantly. The captain of the ship easily reached out his arm and simply caught the girl before she could hit the ocean.

The crew gathered around their captain and the man knelt down so that he could place the girl who had fit in his large hand with great ease on the wooden deck of his ship. The doctor rushed over and looked over the blonde haired girl before opening her shirt a bit more and revealing the slave mark on her chest.

"They must have tried to get rid of her." a man with a pompous hairstyle said looking at the girl who was still a teenager.

"I've heard of them pushing 'useless' slaves off of the Red Line before." One with a top hat said and his captain glanced at the girl.

"Get her healed, we will talk to her once she awakens." Edward Newgate, captain of the Whitebeard Pirates and dubbed Strongest Man in the World said and his crew nodded.

* * *

Marko ever so slowly and carefully opened her eyes as she felt the eyes of someone on her. She instantly opened the emerald jewels and surprised a woman who was sitting next to the bed that she had been placed in. The woman looked at Marko shocked before smiling sweetly and gesturing for the young girl to lie back down.

Marko did so but glanced around the room before noticing that her wounds had been treated and that she was not dead. The blonde haired teen glanced up at the woman who was wearing a pink dress that was very short before looking away as the woman looked at her with her own brown eyes. The woman left and Marko sat up once more to look at herself before glancing at her chest which had been bound by bandages.

Not having her chest open and her slave mark revealed frightened the girl and Marko proceeded to ripping the bandages off before she was caught. A steady hand stopped her and Marko looked up at a smiling man who was a few years older than her. The man put Marko's hand back at her side and gently pushed her to lie back down though Marko kept her eyes one him.

"Don't worry." The brunette said and Marko looked at him curiously. "You don't have to show that."

Marko looked at her chest before looking away as for they had seen the mark that she had been cursed with. The man sighed at the girl's response before turning to leave. "Go ahead and rest, I was just told to make sure that you didn't try anything." He said and Marko watched as he left. "Don't rip off the bandages, it took the doctors long enough to fix you up."

"So she panicked when she noticed that her mark had been covered?" Izou asked and Thatch nodded.

"Ah, they probably trained her to always show it." the man said.

"She was probably beaten each time she tried to hide it." Vista said and Haruta looked at him.

"She's still a teenager though. I'm wondering how old she was when they got their hands on her." the blue eyed woman said.

"She was probably sold off by her parents." Vista said before looking at his captain.

"The Nobles took a liking to her but why?" Izou asked and Thatch began to think.

"Maybe they liked her eyes." He said and the commanders gave him a weird look. "What? Those things look like emeralds."

"Going pass Thatch and his ability to ruin a mood." Izou said easily angering the man. "What are we going to do with her?"

"We can't force her to stay with us." Whitebeard said and the commanders watched him. "But we will have to see what she wants to do."

"Let's just hope it isn't some slave suicide thing." Thatch said and Vista easily knocked him upside the head.

"You really are a ruiner of atmospheres." The man said and Thatch frowned.

"Everyone, th-the girl!"

The group turned towards the nurse who had been set in charge of watching the young slave girl that they had found. The nurse had a desperate look on her face and they immediately went to the young girl's room. The moment they entered, the group backed away for the girl was on fire.

"Blue flames!" Thatch asked before noticing that the girl wasn't panicking about the fire but instead finding comfort in it.

"Did she set herself on fire!" Haruta asked but the nurse shook her head

"I was changing her bandages and the mark on her chest started to bleed before it erupted in these flames!" the woman said and the group turned back to the girl who was casually sitting on the bed.

"Nothing but the girl is burning." Izou noted before they realized that the flames were beginning to die down.

They watched as the flames disappeared into the girl who looked at her chest that was now bare of any mark. All the wounds on her body had disappeared for the bandages had burned away and revealed them. The group stared at the girl before realizing that nothing had happened to her except that she had been healed.

"A devil fruit maybe?" Thatch asked and Vista nodded.

"I've heard that Nobles will force slaves to eat them for the fun of it." the man said and they stared at the girl.

They flinched as they saw tears begin to form out of the girl's eyes as she stared at the unflawed skin of her chest. The group smiled as the girl did so as well for she finally got rid of the curse on her. The nurse walked up to the girl and rubbed her back, making the teen look at her and flinch but the nurse simply smiled at her.

"I guess she was scared of the mark." Thatch said and the others agreed.

"Must seem too good to be true for it to be gone like that." Haruta agreed and they left the teen in the nurse's hands.

"What happened?" Whitebeard asked and the commanders circled around him.

"The flames were most likely from a devil fruit." Vista said and the man looked at him before glancing at Thatch who had spoken.

"The flames healed all the wounds including the scar on her chest which is at least ten years old." The man said and the captain turned to the girl who was led out by one of the nurses.

"I brought her Oya-bun." The woman said and Whitebeard nodded for her to leave and she did after telling the girl that it was going to be okay.

"Hey, this girl is actually really pretty." Thatch said getting closer to Marko who backed away a bit.

"Let her have space." Izou said and the man backed away apologetically. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes." The girl said and the group smiled that she was at least answering them. "Thank you for saving me."

"Don't worry about it." Thatch said smiling and the girl looked up at him in curiosity. "Now don't go falling for me."

"Don't worry I won't." the blonde said and Thatch fell over though Izou laughed at the girl's answer.

"Well, since you aren't shy, why don't you tell us your name." Haruta asked and Marko nodded.

"Marko." The blonde said and the group smiled to know that she at least had a name.

"We already know that you were a slave but why did you fall off of the Red Line?" Thatch asked after recovering from his dramatic trauma.

"I was a bird who could not fly so I had to die." Marko said simply and the group looked between each other.

"When you mean 'bird', does it have something to do with the blue flames?" Izou asked and Marko nodded.

"I was forced to eat a devil fruit that turned me into a fire bird thing." The girl said and the group thought as to what it was.

"That's a pretty rare ability." Whitebeard said looking at the girl. "The ability of a phoenix."

"A phoenix eh?" Thatch asked looking at the girl. "That's really amazing."

"That would explain why you're able to regenerate with your flames." Vista said and the girl looked up at him.

"Regenerate?" she asked and the man nodded.

"The way your wounds and that scar healed up were done by those blue flames of yours." The man said and Marko placed a hand to her chest.

"So that's how it worked." The girl asked and they smiled at the teen who had gone quiet.

"Hey, if you're a bird, than can't you fly?" Thatch asked and Marko looked at him before looking at the deck.

"No," she said making them look at her questionably. "I'm a bird who can't fly."

* * *

DONE~! I got a writer's block on this one but I think I did good. I don't think I messed up Marko's name wrong at all but tell me if I did and I'll fix it. Hope you like^^


	3. Deleting this Account

Hey everyone, this is 7Saix-Puppy7, I am sorry that for the past year I have been inactive, things happened and my fanfictions became my last priority as well as things that I wasn't too proud of. I realized how bad my writings were and decided that I would stop. Later on I got back into writing however I made a new account and created a new OC. I completely forgot about this one.

I came here to tell you that I plan to delete this account. However, some of the stories will be rewritten and posted onto my new account. However this story, Caged Bird, will not be rewritten. It really never had a plot to it, just something I randomly came up with. So this one will be disappearing. However I will be rewriting others on my new account.

My new account is xXBorn-A-PirateXx which is also my DeviantArt username if we wish to see that. Thank you for understanding.


End file.
